Plushies of Legend!
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: A pudding-related accident transports the entire Legendary Council into our world, in the form of plush toy versions of themselves. A Pokemon fangirl that loves fanfic finds them and takes them home. Can anyone spell INSANITY? ON HIATUS
1. The Chaos Begins

Author's Note: …..do I LOOK like I own Pokemon? No, otherwise I would be Tajiri Satoshi. And I, being a biracial, 19-year-old college student, am not.

Plushies of Legend

A Pokemon fanfiction  
By GirlWaterShaman

Chapter One: The Chaos Begins…

It was a normal, typical boring day in the Hall of Origin. The sky was partly cloudy outside, and the various legendaries were milling about the Hall after the usual Meeting. Arceus smiled. The Meeting itself had gone particularly well. The highlights, of course, included Kyogre and Groudon causing only a few minor tidal waves and earthquakes when they argued, Darkrai and Cresselia not making another division in the council, and the bliss that occurred when she learned that Mew had not inhaled 30 pounds of sugar beforehand.

Watching some of the Legends wander into various parts of the hall, Arceus smiled, pleased. Maybe today was going to be a good day! She folded her legs and sat down on her large throne of ivory and gold, prepared to tackle on another satisfying day of ruling the universe.

Of course, when she was JUST settling in for another routine day, that was when the area near the kitchen had to explode. Just about the entire Hall was splattered with something brown, goopy and thick. Several voices soon emerged from the muck, voicing their disgust.  
"What IS this stuff?"  
"Okay, who's the _genius_ this time?"  
"Maybe it's Zapdos."  
"I'm right here."  
"Oh, sorry."

When the dust cleared, their leader looked down to notice that she herself was covered in the…something. Taking a hoof, she wiped her eyes then sniffed it. Confused, she tasted it. Chocolate pudding. It was chocolate pudding. Almost too scared to look at her surely wrecked hall, Arceus turned to her creations to see what the damage toll was. And Arceus stared. What once had been a sparkling clean Hall, with her various creations talking after the Meeting, was now covered in around 20 tons of chocolate pudding. Of course, many of the Legends were upset. But a few, such as Palkia, were actually eating through the confectionary treat.

"Well, at least the hall will be cleaned up in a decent amount of time…"  
Arceus sighed loudly and looked around.  
"Okay, if whoever did this comes forward, they won't have messenger duty for more than a century."  
Of course, silence was all that answered her.  
"Well then. If that's how it's going to be…"  
At this, the Alpha Pokemon looked around. Nearly everyone was covered in chocolate pudding. But then she saw a small, pink form darting behind a pillar. Her green eyes narrowed.  
"……………………………..Come out Mew. I saw you."

Slowly, a small pink tail emerged from behind the large marble beam, then the small pink Legend floated out.  
"Okay, Mew, just tell me…..what the hell happened?"  
"Well, I was TRYING to get myself some chocolate pudding….," she ignored all the protests and shouts from her fellow Legends, and continued as if she was never interrupted in the first place, "and so I got some from the fridge. But I don't like my chocolate to be frozen solid," at this she looked at Articuno and Regice before going on, "And so I went to heat it up."  
"And?"  
"And….," all of a sudden the little Legendary didn't seem to feel like talking.

"……and what then, Mew?"  
"…………..I……kinda set it too high."  
Still in a relatively good mood despite this messy turn of events, Arceus decided to be kind on her earlier creation and not blow her into oblivion on the spot.  
"How high did you set it Mew?"  
Mew just mumbled.  
"How _high_ did you set the microwave, Mew?"  
"I….I set it…..to nuclear bomb level."

"I-I know it was stupid! B-but I didn't know what setting it would take to melt it!"  
More silence.  
"Mew?"  
The pink cat Legend turned to her best friend Celebi, who was also covered in the brown, sweet dessert.

"…………I should run?"

"Yeah. Now."

"AIEEEEE!!!!"

"MEW!!!!!!!!!!"

And that was when the God Pokémon snapped and began firing combination-type Judgments everywhere. Naturally, this was when chaos took its usual reign over the Legends. Before the battle was over, Heatran was sobbing in a corner, Palkia had collapsed in another corner, his stomach beyond full from the pudding, Moltres had been put out and was frantically trying to set herself on fire again, Entei was torn between helping his girlfriend and keeping Raikou from dive tackling Rayquaza onto the floor, Mewtwo had tried to meditate in peace but finally decided to seek refuge near Arceus' throne, and Darkrai and Cresselia had started another mini war that Kyogre and Groudon were trying to outdo.

Of course, Arceus was still firing Judgment attacks everywhere, creating many large holes in the walls and the floor and ceiling. While all this was going on, Palkia was moaning in his not-so-small corner of the room, rubbing his stomach.  
"Ugh…."  
He shuddered. As the other Legendaries were in this free for all, he was just feeling _sick_. The Space Legendary groaned, and this attracted his counterpart Dialga, who had just finished drop kicking Azelf into Giratina, who fell into a pillar from the pure momentum that the tiny pixie had.

"Palkia, what is it?"  
Usually, they would be fighting at that moment, but Palkia was feeling too sick to care.  
"Ate….too….much….pudding…"  
If Dialga had arms and hands, she would have facepalmed.  
"Oh…..oh no…."  
Dialga immediately moved several yards back, not wanting Palkia's vomit to end up all over her.

Palkia opened his mouth and…burped. But this was not an ordinary burp. It seemed to create a shockwave through the hall, and as Arceus fired up another combination-type Judgment, the energy from the burp and the attack seemed to combine, and they were all bathed in a light purple light.

Slowly, Darkrai awoke from his unconscious state. He felt very, very strange. Struggling to sit up, he opened his eyes to a rainy sky. The nightmare Legendary felt very heavy and barely found the strength to float. Rubbing his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a vacant lot, with houses on three sides. On the fourth side there was a road. Occasionally cars would drive down, no one noticing him. Of course, this puzzled Darkrai the most. Wouldn't those humans notice a 4 foot tall black shadow? Then he saw several small forms lying around him.  
"What?"  
He shakingly floated over to one and saw Cresselia. However, she wasn't like the Cresselia he was fighting just moments earlier. Besides the fact that she was unconscious-and not by his doing, he noted-she was small. And, he hated to admit it, cute. He stuck out a claw to touch her skin to see why it looked different, when he saw his own arm. It no longer had a claw, but three, stubby like fingers seemingly sewn together.  
"What the hell is this…?"

Tired of all this confusion, Darkrai looked down at a puddle nearby at his reflection. Once he did, the Dark Legend felt like he was going to faint.  
"OH MY DEAR ARCEUS, WE'RE FREAKING PLUSHIES!"  
At that, all of his comrades woke up, and began to scream.

End Note: And that, my friends, is the end of chapter one! :D Did you like it? I hope you did! Either way, please review! –points to the little purple button on the left-


	2. A Strange Discovery

A/N: I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for this chapter….by the way, I was helped with this chapter and a couple of other scenes in the fanfic from my friends Mazeyelle, Guard of the Twilight, Goldeneye101, and I_Am_Someone_I_Am_No_One. If anyone has ideas for the fic, feel free to PM me and I'll see if I can add it in! …I have a feeling I'm going to get a gazillion requests/ideas from reviewers now…XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any real-life things mentioned in here…they all belong to their respective owners.

Plushies of Legend!

Chapter Two: A Strange Discovery

Everyone was screaming. Many were crying. One or two of the 'tougher' Legendaries were apparently sobbing in corners. The scene was pure chaos.  
"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SMALL!"  
"WHY AM I LEAKING THIS WHITE STUFF?!"  
"GAH THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG PALKIA!"  
The only ones that were halfway calm were Uxie, who had fainted from the shock of what had happened, and Mewtwo, who was trying to drown himself in a large rain puddle. Soon a few plushies-mainly Kyogre and Groudon-started to wrestle angrily, not able to do much else in their new forms. Arceus was very confused and trying to figure out what the hell happened.

Of course, the whole scene would change in a moment when a young teenager would find them. Her name was Cassie. She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. Her olive skin was smooth and she was currently dressed in a rain jacket, a large backpack on. She was walking home from the bus stop when she found them.  
Dear Cassie.  
Oh, poor merciful soul.  
She had been simply crossing the street when the sounds of screaming and sobbing reached her. Sprinting at full speed, she attempted to find the source, half expecting a mugging, or something worse.  
Oh, no.  
All she got was a bunch of blubbering and screaming plushies.  
Cassie dropped everything she was holding.

"...what. the. hell."

Hearing the girl, Entei turned to everyone and screamed for them to shut up. Immediately, they all saw Cassie and flopped onto the ground, all appearing as normal plush toys.

Cassie just stared. And stared. And stared.

"....what kind of crap have I been smoking? Geez, I'm starting to hallucinate."

Cassie reached down and picked up her book and her large tote bag and prepared to leave...but turned back after a second.

"Aw, I can't just leave thirty something good plushies laying here! Besides, I'm sure Vespera wants the company," Cassie exclaimed, a grin suddenly cracking across her face. She opened her tote bag and quickly started shoveling all of the plushies into the bag. Closing it, she swung it over her shoulder and started walking home.

A few minutes later, Cassie returned to her house. Going up to her room, she pet her dog Frodo who cheerily followed her to her bedroom. It was a normal teenage girl's room. There was a desk, a bed, a closet, and vanity. There was a door leading to a private, yet small bathroom on the left side of the room. On the walls were posters of various things, from a poster of the cast from Heroes to a Pikachu poster. Near her desk was a large wicker stand where a TV sat on top. On said desk was a nice Apple laptop. There were numerous stickers on the front of it.

Cassie smiled, glad to be home. She overturned her bag and all the plushies fell out, for some reason in various....compromising positions. The Legendary plushies were all screaming inside but of course, they couldn't say anything out loud.

Sneakily, a black streaked with white cat crept up to the group of plushies, sniffing each one. Finally, upon reaching Darkari, he snatched him up in his jaws and carried him away. A few moments later, Cassie came out of the bathroom and started to pick up the plushies, deciding where to put them around her room. Then she counted them all.  
"Wait....where's the Darkrai plush?"  
From the corner, the cat yowled.

Cassie turned to see her cat Mimsy in a....very.....strange....

"Mimsy, don't hump the Darkrai! Besides, he isn't gay..."

She snatched the dark Legend plush from her cat's clutches and put him behind a houseplant, obviously remembering how the animated Darkrai was in that movie. Cassie sighed and admired her handiwork with the plushies. She flopped down on her bed, flipping the TV on her wicker chest on, before she seemingly remembered something. She looked over at the windowsill. There was nothing there.  
"For the love of...Mimsy, did you drag off Vespera again? Honestly." Cassie got up and proceeded to look around. "Great. She's gone. Way to go, Mimsy."  
Mimsy started cleaning one of his claws in return.

Cassie sat back down.

"Oh well...I can find her later."

For awhile, Cassie flipped through the channels and began watching Spongebob Squarepants. Then she looked at the clock.

"Crap!"

She shot out of her beanbag chair and grabbed her knapsack before rushing out.

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet Brian at Starbucks!"

Now the plushies were all alone. Slowly, they all converged in the girl's bedroom, moving a lot slower than usual due to them still learning how to move about in plushie form. A few moments of silence passed before, one by one, they turned to where Darkrai was hiding behind the small plant.

"Darkrai...?"

Cresselia floated over to him, a tone of gentleness usually unheard when she talked to her counterpart gracing her voice, "Are you...okay?"

Darkrai turned to Cresselia, his visible eye twitching madly.

"....I've been violated by a FREAKING CAT. Do you THINK I am alright?"

Cresselia's gentleness vanished in a moment.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about you! That cat - Mimsy or whatever - can drag you off again for all I care! Hmph!"

With that, she spun around and stalked back to her spot on the wicker chest, still glowering at her dark counterpart. From under the bed, in the deepest corner, a stitched eye watched.

A few minutes later, Palkia, Arceus, and Dialga were in a deep discussion of what may have happened that caused the Legends current situation. The other Legends-besides Darkrai, who was still traumatized from his earlier trauma, and Cresselia, who was still angry at him-were mingling about, several looking at the items in the room. The Legendary birds, Rayquaza, Lugia, Giratina, and Ho-oh were surrounding the television, laughing hard at a human who called himself Steven Colbert. Raikou had found the girl's laptop and was busily getting in.

"....? What are fanfics?"

After rooting through some of the titles, Raikou found something interesting.

"Hey, stuff about us! " He exclaimed, clicking on several links, three of them reading 'Passion of the Liquid Heart', 'Deceitful Wings', and 'Chosen One of the Legendary'.

Needless to say, when he reached Deceitful Wings, he proceeded to laugh his ass off.

"Like Cress and 'Rai are ever gonna get together! "

From their respective spots, Darkrai and Cresselia shot each other glares.

Immediately, Suicune went over to Raikou.

"What are you looking at?"

"These stories about us."

"Huh?"

Even though they were both curious as to how people in this strange world found out about them, they were soon reading the stories with vigor. Soon, Latias, Latios and Entei joined them and also began reading.

"Some of these....are pretty good....."

Raikou clicked on another one. And then he promptly exited out.

"Some apparently suck ass."

Raikou continued to read Deceitful Wings, laughing at half of the things in the first chapter, until....he promptly fell out of the chair laughing.

"WOW. JUST WOW."

Darkrai shot the electric Legendary a glare. "Any reason why you're acting like a moron...more than usual?"

Raikou could barely reply, he was laughing so hard. "WOW. YOU GOT PREGNANT."

Darkrai stared blankly at him for a moment before shooting over to the computer. "WHAT?!"

Cresselia pointed and laughed. "WOW DARKRAI."

Raikou, if he could, would have been crying at this point from laughing so hard. "IT'S YOUR KID, CRESS."

Cresselia joined her counterpart at the computer, simply staring at the text. Slowly, they looked at each other, before shooting off to their respective spots. Darkrai was totally hidden by the plant by the time he was done, and Cresselia had dived behind the wicker chest and would not show herself.

Raikou kept on reading.

"Ooh, there's a fic about me.....it's called....Exile. Huh.....wonder why...."

He began to read.

And read.

And read.

He kept reading and was up to the part where a certain Flygon and Roselia met up with the fictional him, when he heard footsteps.

"She's coming back!"

Immediately, everyone shot back to where they were. Then as they heard Cassie's footsteps echo down the hall, Regice quickly turned the tv back to Nickelodeon and went to his main spot. Cassie opened the door....to see that the room was exactly the same as she had left it. She smiled and turned the television off and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She had put the water Legends in there, as well as Latios and Latias so that the room would feel a bit more…homey. The male Legends inconspicuously looked away as Cassie washed up and changed. A few minutes later, she finished and crawled into her bed, tired. She turned off the light and fell asleep.

Cassie, deep in slumber, was dreaming about school, for some horrible reason. She gripped at her head and screamed. She was totally going to fail this math quiz! Suddenly, she awoke. There was silence...until two sharp, angry voices broke out. Quickly, Cassie grabbed her baseball bat laying next to her bed, and got up, preparing to slug the intruders....

But all she saw was her Cresselia and Darkrai plushies arguing in the moonlight. Cassie dropped her bat, making the two look up. They knew acting wouldn't work this time. Slowly, Cassie drew in a deep breath....and screamed.

End Note: And that's the chapter! :3 I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did…now, please review? –points to the bright green lettering below-


	3. Introductions and Tensions

* * *

A/N: Once again, I was helped by several people on MSN….as in, if you wanna help with the fic, get MSN Messenger and add me to your buddy list. Just click on email in my profile…

Disclaimer: I do not own the documentary series Planet Earth. I hope to get the DVD set for Christmas though…

Plushies of Legend!

Chapter Three: Introductions and Tensions

Cresselia and Darkrai jumped up at once and tackled Cassie to the ground, covering her mouth with both of their bodies. Hopefully, her parents didn't wake up. In the master bedroom, a woman sat up and looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. She listened for a moment and, hearing nothing, fell back asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Cassie blinked as Darkrai and Cresselia leapt on her. Right now, she felt very freaked out. And kind of surprised, since that meant the other plushies she found were also alive.  
A dark, low voice hissed in her ear, "I suggest that now you keep your mouth SHUT. That was TOO close."  
Cassie shuddered and slowly nodded.  
'Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me....'

Both plushies got off of Cassie and looked at each other.  
"NOW what? She knows that...well, yeah."  
The other shrugged. "As long as she keeps her mouth shut about it, I don't really care."

Cassie was still staring at them in shock as she wiped her mouth.  
"So.....you....all of you....are alive?"  
Her eyes widened.  
"oh God, then when Mimsy....," she took the Darkrai plush in her arms, "I'm SO sorry...."  
Darkrai was promptly irked. "PUT me down. I don't like being held."  
Cassie decided to give him one last gentle squeeze before setting him down.  
"Okay."

She glanced at the clock and, seeing the early hour, sighed.  
"I doubt I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now..."  
Cresselia shrugged. "I might as well wake everyone up now...seeing as you now know." She turned away and floated into the other room.  
Cassie sighed and rubbed her eyes, getting used to the pale moonlight streaming through her room. In the bathroom, Latios woke up first to see Cresselia floating in.  
"What's going on?"  
Cresselia took in a deep, deep breath.  
"She knows."  
Latios' eyes widened.  
"What? How?"  
Cresselia fiddled with one of her wings. "It's....kinda me and the jerk's fault..."

Latios sweatdropped.  
"Again...?"  
"Yes, AGAIN. Come and help me wake everyone..." With that, she promptly turned and sped out of the bathroom.  
Latios sighed.  
"Fine. I'll wake everyone in here...."  
At this, the Eon Pokémon turned and woke up his sister, then woke up the other water Pokémon in the room, telling them what happened.  
Latias sighed. "I knew it..." She climbed out of the tub and floated out to Cassie's room.

Kyogre was grumbling under her breath as she entered Cassie's room. She was having a cool dream too! It was of her showing Groudon how much weaker he was and he was about to become her eternal servant when Latios just HAD to wake her.  
Manaphy rolled out of the sink, Phione attached to his back and made his way into Cassie's room. Regirock, Giratina and Regigigas came out from under the bed, while Celebi floated down from her potted plants.  
Articuno and Regice came out from the mini-fridge, Zapdos, Mew and Raikou came from behind the television, and Jirachi and Azelf floated from the windowsill.

Rayquaza flew down from the ceiling fan while Mewtwo floated from the back of the dresser. Uxie came down from the bookshelf and Mesprit got off the bed. Heatran fell off the nightstand before he walked slowly to the group. Deoxys came from the bookshelf as well, and Shaymin came down from the flowers on the windowsill.  
Registeel emerged from the back of the closet and Dialga and Palkia walked over from near the door. Suicune jumped down from the dresser and deftly sat next to Raikou, the thunder tiger very happy at this, judging from the wide grin on his face. Entei, Moltres, Ho-oh, and Groudon came from the radiator and either flew or walked to the center of the room.  
Arceus gracefully leapt from the top of her bookcase and landed neatly on the ground and pranced towards the front, Giratina following slightly. After a moment, the goddess raised a hoof, as if to signal silence.

Everyone then looked at Arceus, including Cassie, who was still slightly horrified at all the plushies seemingly coming to life out of nowhere. Obviously, she felt very intimated at the moment. She was looking at the freaking GODDESS of the Pokémon world-though in an adorable plushie form. Silently, she sat down on her bed and stared at all the living plushies.

Arceus looked around before sitting down calmly.  
"Now, it has been called to my attention that we have now been discovered. ....who did it?"  
The Legendaries - minus Cresselia and Darkrai - quickly backed away from the goddess. Darkrai and Cresselia blanched at the stern look they got from Arceus.  
Arceus tossed her head gracefully and then announced. "...because of you two, we might have been in serious danger. I believe the mortal will cause us no harm, but suppose if it was different?"  
At this, Cresselia and Darkrai looked down feeling ashamed.

Arceus stared them down before quietly saying, "...I have no choice but to punish you."  
They both winced.  
The goddess dwelled in thought for a moment, before turning to Giratina and whispering in his ear, "Any ideas?"  
Giratina looked at Arceus and shrugged.  
"Sorry."

As the two counterparts discussed, the plushies began to start to talk quietly to each other. Cassie was still occasionally pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
Suddenly, Arceus's head snapped up. "I have the perfect punishment for you two."  
The entire group grew silent, and Cresselia and Darkrai both looked at Arceus, prepared to face anything.  
"...however, it will not be taken place just yet, as the parents must be gone. You have an entire night to dwell on what you have done."  
At this, everyone looked between Arceus and the duo, wondering what the punishment was. Cresselia and Darkrai both nodded, silently accepting this.  
Arceus tossed her head once more. "That is my Judgment. Everyone, go back to sleep. I want everyone fully refreshed for the coming morning."

The various plushies started to float, walk or fly back to their hang out spots. Cassie was still watching in shock. Mesprit floated up to the bed and sat in a pile of other plushies. She looked at Cassie as if wondering if she was going to join. Sighing, the teen went back into her bed, helping Heatran back onto the nightstand as she did.  
Heatran looked at her gratefully before nestling under the lamp. Cassie just stared for a moment before flopping down onto her bed. Okay, whatever she was smoking was really...really....really good stuff.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie awoke. She was smiling. That was a really, REALLY cool dream. All of the Legendary Pokémon plushies that she found in that vacant lot had come to life and talked to her. Glad that it was a weekend, she sat up and stretched, ready to go eat. Of course, that was when she heard a thump, then a crashing noise.  
Shooting up, Cassie pulled her bat, Klud, free out from between the wicker chest and her bed. She ran to the hallway...only to find her pottery project in absolute RUINS.  
Darkrai and Cresselia were both floating there looking at her. They both had "whoops" expressions on their faces.  
Cassie dropped Klud, uncaring that it fell on her foot. "My....my pottery project....!"  
Darkrai and Cresselia both slowly back away. The other Legends were all starting to watch the scene curiously.  
"You two....."  
She shook for a few moments then took several deep breaths.  
"It's....it's okay.....," she laughed a bit, "I'll just punish you two later....."

However, all of those coherent thoughts vanished when she saw EXACTLY which one it was.  
".............You. Didn't."  
The lunar duo were now become more frightened.  
Cassie was twitching.  
".................................I think I know exactly what to do. But not yet....I'll let you two suffer with the knowledge that I've come up with something terrible..."  
She cackled evilly, sending a shiver through everyone's spines. Then the girl bent down and began picking up the large pieces of her pottery.  
"Maybe I can glue it back together…"

A few minutes later, Cassie was hard at work trying to repair the broken pieces of her art project for school, and the Legendaries were mingling around the room once again. Arceus and Giratina had decided to watch this really interesting nature documentary called Planet Earth on the television. Meanwhile, Frodo was walking peacefully around the house. The only place barred to him being the master bedroom, he peeked into Cassie, his mistress' room. And if dogs smiled, he certainly did upon seeing Arceus.  
Arceus looked up from the program and noticed the hound. "...oh, hello."  
Frodo just gave another canine grin and sniffed Arceus curiously. Giratina snickered.  
Arceus blinked slightly. "...do I smell bad or something?"  
Frodo paused for a moment, then licked her face. Giratina burst out into laughter.  
Arceus fell back from the force, spluttering.

Frodo then picked up Arceus in his jaws very gently, and turned to leave. Still laughing, Giratina started to follow to make sure she didn't end up like Darkrai when Mimsy met him. However, Frodo was not horny all the time like Mimsy. He was just a gentle dog who wanted a friend. And for some bizarre reason, saw that friend in Arceus.  
The bloodhound cheerily took Arceus to his small sleeping area in the laundry room. There was a large doggie bed with a few doggie toys and a large bone. He set Arceus down and began to lick her face again.

"DOG. I AM A FREAKING GODDESS. I CAN KILL YOU WITH A... ARE YOU LICKING MY FACE? LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Giratina, at this point, had stopped following them and was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"DOG! DO YOU NOT HEAR ME? STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE."

Frodo stopped for just a moment and cocked his head at Arceus, looking confused as to why his new friend was talking loudly.

"DOG. I WILL...oh, what the hell."

Frodo gave Arceus a doggy grin and licked her face one more time before lying down, snuggling next to the Goddess plushie.

* * *

A few hours later, Arceus looked around from her spot on top of the bookshelf. She eyed Darkrai and Cresselia especially, who were glaring at each other from across the room. She thought. It would be a good idea to punish them for making them vulnerable to the Cassie girl. For some reason after the human had seen the two lunar-based Legends arguing, everyone, even Arceus, had this strange sense to obey her when she told them to do something.

Obviously angry, Arceus had been trying to come up with a decent punishment. Then she saw the custom plush that Cassie had made, the one that she had claimed was supposed to be Darkrai and Cresselia's daughter. A smile spread across the goddess' plushie face and she built up the small bit of power she had left in her and aimed it towards the stuffed toy.

The custom suddenly blinked.

Slowly, she floated up, rubbing at the spot where Mimsy had scratched her chest. It was repaired, of course, but still.

She looked around the room, very confused about what the heck was going on.

Arceus smiled and watched as the plushie awoke and began to float around. This was going to be perfect. Darkrai was alternating between glaring at Cresselia and watching some of the Legendaries play Super Smash Brothers Brawl when he saw it. Cresselia saw it as well. As one, they turned to Arceus. The goddess Pokémon, however, seemed to just give them a small grin.

The custom cocked her head to the side, seemingly trying to clear up something in her head. After a moment, she reached out to Cresselia, barely touching her wing, and, in a very quiet voice, she whispered, "....mommy?"

This one single word seemed to make everyone in the room stop their activities and turn to the 3 plushies in the middle. Darkrai stared at the small plushie that looked like a combination of him and Cresselia. The rather tiny custom job plushie was mainly black, except for the teeth of the red collar around her neck, and the stitched lavender half-rings on her arms, and the full ring attached to her hips. Her felt hair was all white, except for the splash of black upon the bangs. The only visible stitched eye was a mix of ice blue and light lavender. She mainly learned towards the designs of Darkrai with hints of Cresselia, obviously. In his mind, he was already cursing out Cresselia and Arceus.

The custom laid her only visible eye on him, seemingly studying him. After a few moments, she reached out and brushed her hand against his. In a now almost-ready-to-cry voice, she whispered, "....daddy?"

Darkrai stared at the custom plushie.

"W.....what? K-kid, I'm not your dad....."

The custom cocked her head again.

"......I.......don't understand......" Once more, she brushed her hand against his and murmured the same question again.

Darkrai blanched then turned to Raikou. For some strange reason, they often found themselves hanging out and considered themselves friends. He shot him a look of panic, to which the thunder tiger shrugged, not knowing what to do since he had no offspring of his own.

The custom whimpered slightly, seemingly almost ready to cry.

Mesprit sensed the emotion from the little plush, and quickly nudged Cresselia.

"Do something!"

Cresselia shot her a 'what the heck do you want me to do?' look before gently nuzzling the plush's neck. "Uh...erm...Hey now, don't cry. Darkrai's just being a jerk."

At this, the counterpart shot her a glare.

"Look, uh......uh.....what's your name?"

The custom looked at her and did the signature cock of the head.

".......Cassie would.........always call...me....Ves........"

She seemed to have trouble pronouncing the name.

"...ves...per....a....Vespera."

Mesprit, happy that the little plush called Vespera was no longer sad, floated back to her usual spot and leaned back against the pillows.  
"Nice."  
Silently, the little plushie began to float around, hugging everyone in the room. When Cassie saw her gift from her friend floating about, she squealed and glomped the plush for all she was worth.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock, Cassie was dialing a number on her cell phone. Ho-oh watched her curiously.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"A friend."  
The phone picked up.  
"Brian? Hey….listen, can you come over tomorrow? I want to show you something…"

End of Chapter Three

End Note: Did you like it? –thinks that Frodo is freaking adorable- Please review!


	4. What the Hell Happened Last Night?

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season! :D It's snowing here in Michigan…^_^ Anyway, I once again got help from people on MSN…and then wrote most of the chapter on a whim. 'Cause I felt bad that I hadn't updated it in over a week…*asks you guys to answer her new poll, which is right in her profile* Oh, just so you know, Cassie told the Legendary plushies about Brian the night before, after she made the phone call.

Chapter Four: "What the Hell Happened Last Night?"

It was sunny outside when Cassie led Brian by the hand to her room. They had grown up together since they were small, and she knew that if she could trust anyone with her secret, it was him. She knocked on her bedroom door.

"Guys? I brought him..."

Then she slowly opened the door and led her best friend inside. All the plushies turned to look.

Brian looked wide-eyed at all of them.

"...You installed little motors in them to turn their heads at me..."

He seemed to like the Groudon plushie a bit as he walked over to it.

"...and then you made them have sensors to see me and react..."

He picked it up. Groudon, not used to being held like this, blinked up at Brian.

"...and you installed light sensors in them to make them blink."

Brian dropped Groudon; it surprised Heatran so much, he instantly fell off the nightstand that he was on.

"...all I must say is, brilliant."

Darkrai, from his perch near the houseplant, slowly floated over to Brain, raising himself to his eyelevel, then slapping him across the face.

"We all know that you write fanfiction and that you THINK me and Cress are together."

Brian now dropped the Coke he was drinking and went wide-eyed.

"It really is you, Rai. And Groudon... and Latios (who must be a figment of my imagination because he's still alive), and Kyogre, and... Vespera isn't an official legend... and like I was saying... Arceus, Giratina... yep, I must have lost my mind."  
And then he promptly fainted. Vespera, Mew, Phione and Regice came over, poking Brian happily. Celebi sweatdropped.  
"Such simple minds….Suicune?"  
"Sure."  
The North Wind Legend didn't have much power left, but she COULD wake Brian up. So she did, dumping a bunch of ice cold water onto him from out of nowhere. The said teenage boy woke up, spluttering.

Cassie stood over her best friend, holding Suicune in her arms.  
"This is real Brian."  
His blue eyes widening in surprise, the youth simply sat in Cassie's beanbag chair. He would end up staying there for several hours, his mind processing this shock to his reality. As he sat, Arceus was dragged off by Frodo the bloodhound, her sigh of annoyance going unnoticed. Darkrai, meanwhile, had seen Mimsy staring at him ominously from right outside the room and had gone to hide behind his potted plant. No one blamed him.

* * *

A few hours later, Arceus floated around the room, having escaped from the way-too-loving bloodhound named Frodo for a moment. Going over to the television, she saw a few games lying around, obviously left there from when Mew, Raikou and Zapdos were playing. There was one fascinating looking one that stood out from the others.

".....Okami?"

She used the small bit of power she had left to open the playstation 2...

...and slide the disk in. Then she went over to a controller and waited for the screen to load up. A few minutes later, the Goddess Pokemon had a smile on her lips.

"This video game is actually well thought out..."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Raikou, Mew and Zapdos were all angry. Why? Because their leader had not gotten off of the game once since she started. They wanted to finish playing their round of Super Smash Brothers Melee. But of course, they couldn't just go and force Arceus off of the gaming system, as they would end up getting in a ton of trouble.

Zapdos flew over to Groudon and Giratina.

"Arceus listens to you two sometimes. Could you two get her off of the game for just a few minutes?"

Groudon shrugged.

"Tried to."

Zapdos looked stricken.

"You did?"

Raikou and Mew then came over.

"Well? Can he help?"

"Yeah, can he?"

Zapdos turned to his video gaming buddies, anime tears streaming down his face.

"He said that he already tried..."

Groudon coughed.

"For hours."

The three stared.

"GIRATINA!"

The centipede of death looked up from reading the Egyptian Book of the Dead.

"What?"

Mew flew into Giratina's face.

"Can you get your girlfriend off of the TV for just a few minutes so we can finish our game?"

A slight blush appeared on the Renegrade Pokemon's face.

"S-she's not.....," he coughed. "I'll try."

Then he walked over to the Legend that he "secretly" loved and poked her on the shoulder.

"Arcy?"

The Goddess turned, pausing the game.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you've been playing enough for one day?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. It's only been a few hours, and I need to destress."

"....well, just make sure you get off soon, okay?"

"Alright. Just as soon as I get past this area."

The death dragon then went back over to the three gamers of the group, a look of disappointment on his face.

This just made the three look even more upset.

"It didn't work, did it?"

"No....hopefully she'll get off soon."

But Arceus did not. The rest of the day progressed, with the Alpha Pokemon playing Okami. Soon everyone went to bed, and Arceus simply muted the television, still playing.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Groudon woke up first, looking at Arceus, who was still playing after 8 hours of sleep.

"It's official. She's addicted."

Giratina, who had woke about an hour earlier, was shaking his head.

"I'm worried. What IS it about that game?"

"It's made of awesome," Cassie murmured from under her blankets.

"...................that's it," Giratina said. "Before this gets too out of hand, we need to intervene. Who's with me?"

Silence was all that answered him.

"Oh, come on!"

Groudon sighed

"I'll help."

Giratina sighed in relief.

"Thank you Groudon. Let's go."

The two then went over to their leader and Giratina tapped her on the shoulder. Arceus paused the game again. And then she turned to the two. The sight made the two males reel back. Arceus looked HORRIBLE. There were large, heavy bags under her eyes, which were slightly red from staying open for so long, and she looked a little dirty due to not bathing since the previous day.

"Uh..."

"What?"

Her voice sounded hoarse from not being used for so long.

Groudon said it simply.

"Get. The. Hell. Off."

Arceus glared at Groudon.

"No."

Giratina sighed.

"Arcy, you're addicted."

"I'm not addicted."

"Put the controller down, Arcy." Groudon managed to say.

At this, the Goddess Pokemon pushed them both back.

"I'LL PUT IT DOWN WHEN I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!"

She roared at the two, and then resumed playing.

Giratina and Groudon looked at each other with an exasperated stare. Then they took both of Arceus's shoulders and dragged her away from the console, Arceus screaming, "NEEUUUUUU!!!"

Then the two Legends locked Arceus up in a cabinet.  
"NOOOO! I WAS ALMOST TO OROCHI! FOR THE SECOND TIME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
They ignored her screams out of tough love.

A few minutes later, Arceus began plotting how to get out. She decided to become very, very quiet. At first, no one really minded, since this finally gave some of the Legends that didn't really enjoy mornings to sleep in a bit more. However, after a few hours of silence, the ones that paid attention to what was going on began to grow worried. Mew quietly floated over to the cabinet that Arceus was locked up in and knocked.

"A…arcy? Are you okay?"  
Silence.  
"…..Giri! Can you make her talk?"  
The death centipede walked over.  
"Sure."  
He knocked.  
"Yo, Arcy! It's me Giratina! Say something!"  
Then she grinned and banged on the door once, smirking when Giratina and Mew gave out yells of surprise.

Soon, Arceus ended up getting out, after she threatened to use the last of her power to make Groudon, Giratina and Mew turn "shiny". Naturally, they did not want this terrible fate to befall them, so they unlocked the cabinet, and Arceus went back to playing Okami. Of course, the power then went out a few minutes later, went sent the Goddess Pokemon into withdrawal for a few hours. Then Kyogre and Groudon began to fight again and she had to tell Rayquaza to shut them up, which made her go back to normal.

* * *

A few hours later, Cassie and Brian-who had recovered from his shock and promised not to tell anyone else about the plushies-came into the room, their arms full of groceries. However, these were not the usual groceries, judging from the various sugary treats sticking out. Happily, the teens dumped their purchases onto the floor. There were potato chips, bottles of soda, and a ton of candy. Aka, total paradise for some Legends, and utter hell for others.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With that high note of shrieking happiness, Mew dove into the pile of candy and started eagerly eating away.

However, Darkrai hid behind his plant the best he could, yelling,"ARMAGEDDON HAS COME! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Entei stared.

"This....will not end well. Not at all...."

Raikou had already torn open a bag of potato chips and was chomping away happily. Celebi was happily stuffing Pixy Sticks into the sleeping Vespera's mouth, hoping to obtain the desired results within a few minutes. After pouring about 15 sticks into the custom plushie's mouth, she happily opened a bottle of soda and chugged it down.

Within moments, the tiny custom was awake, choking on the sweet powder. In desperation, she grabbed a soda bottle and drank all of it.

...oh, poor souls. Not five seconds after this deed was done, the custom was bouncing all over the place so fast she was only a blur.

Suicune sighed as Raikou downed a bunch of soda, and then offered the half-empty bottle to her.

"Oh, what the hell."

She took several swigs.

From her spot near the radiator, Moltres sighed. Time to break out the crossword puzzles and try and find her happy place. Celebi started laughing at the custom's misfortune before swigging down 5 Pixy sticks and a bottle of soda at once, joining the custom in speed of sound bouncing.

A few minutes later, Suicune, on a sugar-high, approached Raikou and whispered into his ear. A grin spread across the thunder tiger's face and they both ran off, a bag of potato chips in each of their mouths. Dialga and Palkia had run off as well. Celebi, however turned to Mew and they giggled as they went under the bed, Regigigas and Regirock immediately leaving for a quieter place to relax.

All the Legendaries were shooting around on a sugar-high that evening. Brian had already passed out from the crash brought on by drinking too much coke and sugary treats. Cassie was laughing maniacally as she grabbed several of the Legendaries-who protested vehemently, of course- and began to force them into certain....positions. Lugia and Ho-oh in particular began to scream at her to stop.

Soon, Lugia, Ho-oh, Dialga, Palkia, Jirachi, Uxie, and several others were being forced to do...things. This continued on for some time before Cassie collapsed from her own crash and the unfortunate Legends that were "captured" by her quickly detangled themselves and ran to their respective spots to try and forget. But they knew the scars would always remain. Well, except for Dialga and Palkia. They were happily going at it from their own free will.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie woke to see Dialga and Palkia cuddling together. She smiled and then looked around. Raikou and Suicune were missing entirely from the area, Darkrai and Cresselia were sleeping next to each other, Vespera the custom plush in between them. Then she heard a muffled squeak from underneath her bed.

"Huh?"

She bent down and looked. Celebi and Mew were staring at the other in horror.

"......what happened?"

Celebi started and looked over at Cassie.

"I.....I think.....in our sugar-induced high....I think.....we...slept together."

"....Slept together as in sleeping? Or slept together as in....?"

Mew shuddered.

"The...the second one...."

"......oh."

Cassie watched as the two small Legends floated out from under the bed and went back to their usual hang out spots. She was not surprised that they avoided each other for the rest of the day.

End Note: Well, there's the chapter! I hope you liked it…-thinks- this is the first chapter that doesn't end with a cliffhanger! :3 Please review!


	5. The Attack of the Yaoi

A/N: Enjoy chapter 5! :D Also, Cassie's punishment for Cresselia and Darkrai comes in two more chapters! :3

Chapter Five: The Attack of the Yaoi

It was about two days after the sugar high "party" when Latias was browsing the bookshelf, floating casually.  
"Eh? Y...a....oi?"  
Suicune came over and looked.  
"What's yaoi?"  
Latias shrugged.  
Cresselia floated over and saw the comics.  
"Ah.....there are two boys on it......huh...."

Dialga joined them and looked as well.  
"What's going on?"  
"Something called a yaoi manga...."  
Groudon yawned and looked at the comic in question, then went wide-eyed.  
"...Hell... no."

Suicune, Dialga, and Cresselia watched as Latias opened the book.  
"Let's see......oh my god.......," a blush spread across her face, as she began flipping through the pages, "This is.....this is......."  
"Hot?"  
They all turned to Kyogre.  
"Well.....yes, but still...."

"Ahem?"  
The four turned to see Arceus.  
"What are you guys looking at?"  
Latias blushed deeper.  
"S-something called a y-y-yaoi manga."

"Can I see it?"  
Latias shyly handed the book to Arceus.  
"H-here...."  
Arceus looked at the book. She wasn't blushing.  
"This isn't appropriate...I'm going to ask Cassie to put these away properly later..."

A few minutes later when no one was looking, however, Arceus took the comic up to her spot on the bookshelf to look at later.  
Groudon tsked at Arceus as he looked at it behind her.  
"...so much for 'not being appropriate'"  
Arceus blushed.  
"Shut up Groudon..."

* * *

A little while later, Brian came in, holding a comic and waved.  
"Hey Arceus, Groudon."  
Arceus nodded at him from her spot on the bookshelf.  
"Hello, Brian."  
Giratina looked at the comic in Brian's hand.  
"What's that?"

"Meh, it's from school. Found it in a friend's locker and he wanted me to get rid of it, so I guess I have to bring it here."  
He tossed it to the three plushies.  
"You can have it."  
Giratina, Latios and Raikou surrounded the book. Quickly, Giratina began waving the other male Legendaries over. Soon, laughter and lewd comments began to emerge from the crowd.

Brian looked to Arceus.  
"You don't wanna know what that is, Arce."  
Arceus sighed.  
"From the things that they're saying....I can already tell."

Cresselia, Suicune and Dialga were eyeing the crowd with suspicion, wondering what made them all get along for a moment.  
Brian laughed.  
"...that is yuri... so girls, you might not want to see."  
Dialga walked over.  
"What's yuri...?"  
She took a peek....then reeled back.

"OH DEAR GOD!"  
She ran quickly back to her usual spot, hiding.  
Brian sighed.  
"What did I tell you, Dia?"

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Cresselia and Suicune turned to each other.  
"What.....the heck did she see?"  
Brian laughed more.  
"...Yuri is... Two girls... and that s-word. Sex.

Cresselia and Suicune blanched.  
"W-why would you like to look at that?!"

Entei popped his head out and looked over at them.  
"For the same reason that you guys like yaoi."  
Brian snapped his fingers.  
"Bingo, Tei."

More laughter emerged from the pile. Then Palkia and Raikou ran over to Brian.  
"Do you have any more?"  
Brian opened his jacket, possibly 3 more inside.  
"...he reads a lot of them."  
All of the guy Legendaries started cheering. The girl ones sighed in exasperation, except for Dialga, who ran out of the room into the bathroom, screaming.

Regice began laughing as he read the new yuri manga.  
Soon, Regigias and Regirock surrounded the comic. Eventually the guys moved from the first yuri manga to the second, Mewtwo carrying the first one under his arm.  
Brian sat down.  
"...and we wait..."

* * *

The male Legends didn't stop looking at the yuri for nearly two more hours. After that, Latios was elected by his fellow Legends to guard the yuri manga from anyone else, mostly the girl Legends. He happily accepted.

About an hour after that, Groudon was browsing on Cassie's laptop. After reading an interesting fanfiction called "Rebellion Starts Tonight" where he cheered at the violence, he was now looking at Pokemon sites. He hummed to himself as he began to browse Cassie's bookmarked pages, then noticed a strange looking page.

"A...G...N...P...H" He said, then clicked on it.  
"...Dear Arceus..."

Darkrai floated over.  
"What is it?"  
Groudon grabbed Darkrai's head and shoved him near the screen.  
"See for yourself."

Darkrai's visible eye widened.  
"Oh......oh.....oh God......oh my God......"  
At this point, several of the Legends had crowded around and were staring at the screen in horror.  
Groudon looked at it closer.  
"Alternative... Games... Nintendo... Pokemon..." His face turned slightly pale at the next word, "Hentai."

Kyogre floated over.  
"What the hell are you all.....spazzing....a..............oh. I see."  
Silently, the blue whale floated back to the bathroom and shut the door. Screams were heard from behind the door.  
Groudon looked at the door.  
"...and there goes Ky..."

Azelf pushed Groudon out of the way.  
"Let's see which of us are on here....."  
Groudon fell down with Azelf's push.  
"...that would have never happened if I wasn't a damn plushie."  
Uxie snickered.  
Azelf began scanning the site.

* * *

A few hours later, Azelf was the only one still at the computer. Mesprit floated over, purposely looking away from the screen.  
"Why are you still looking at that site?"  
"I....don't know."  
Groudon sighed.  
"Seriously, That all scarred our minds... and you're still looking at it?"

Azelf kept scanning.  
"I.....can't.....stop....."  
Slowly, the pixie Pokemon turned to Groudon, tears streaming down his face.  
"I CAN'T STOP!"

Groudon turned off the monitor.  
"...then I'm helping."  
Azelf floated away from the computer, trembling.  
"T-thank y-y-you......"

Mewtwo tsked, shaking his head.  
"Azelf won't be the same...."  
Groudon slapped the wide-eyed Azelf a bit, though the pixie kept the same face.  
"Amen to that."

End Note: Okay, I feel bad. Why? 'Cause this only ended up being about 4 pages long in Microsoft Word. I feel like the chapter should've been longer…sorry guys. XD


	6. Damn Those Fanvids!

Author's Note: If you guys didn't hear, Madeleine Blaustein, the voice actress for Mewoth for the first eight seasons of Pokemon just died this past week in her sleep. Please pray for her family and friends right now. We'll miss you Madeleine!

By the way, I'm posting two chapters today because tomorrow I'm going back home to New York for 3 weeks, and I doubt that I'll be able to get on much, if at all, since Christmas is a "family holiday" in my house…so yeah. See you guys! –waves and runs off-

Chapter Six: Damn Those Fanvids!

Another 'average' evening at Cassie's house. Entei was at her laptop looking at YouTube videos because, for once, it was a quiet evening and Mew hadn't inhaled three times her weight in sugar yet. Vespera was "reading" her book, 'The Sight', again. Meanwhile, Celebi was trying her hand at sketching a girl holding a baby - it wasn't coming out very well - and Cresselia was studying a paper on the laws of motion that Cassie had dropped earlier.

After awhile, Cassie came into the room, turning on her ceiling fan. There was a shout, and then something green flew from the said fan and hit the wall, sliding down to the floor.  
"Whoops, sorry Ray!"  
"N....no......problemarghg....."  
Cassie just sighed as Latias went to go see how Rayquaza was doing.

While Darkrai was laughing at the Ozone dragon's misfortune, Entei clicked on a link that looked a fair bit interesting. Then...  
"HOLYSHIZGUYSTHERE'SAMVSABOUTUS!"  
Instantly, several of the plushies rushed over.  
"Really?"  
Entei nodded and pointed with a paw at the screen. "Take a look at this!"

Registeel, who had finally ventured out of the closet, peered over Entei's shoulder.  
"....and I thought you were joking."  
The fire dog kicked back, sending the grey plushie flying into the bed. "Hmm......Deceitful Wings: Offical AMV?"  
He clicked on it.  
....several minutes later, a very traumatized Entei stepped back from the computer screen.  
"...blood...so much...blood..."  
He promptly fainted after that.  
Happily, Mew floated over and began to poke the unconscious fire lion before Moltres dragged Entei off to...keep him safe from Mew's eventual prank. Yeah, that's right.

Celebi finally abandoned her drawing and took over her shift at the computer. "....oi, something about 'rai! ...and some chick named Alicia."  
She clicked it.  
Cresselia, curious, floated over to see what was going on.  
Celebi watched the video for a few moments. "..........waaaaaaaaaaaait, wait wait wait wait, this is a romantic AMV! ....gross."  
Cresselia was silent. She slowly turned to Darkrai and stared at him. The other Legends who were in close proximity to either Lunar plushie moved away several feet.  
Vespera was quickly rushed away into the other room and was given a pencil and paper to distract her. Celebi, meanwhile, looked on in complete horror.  
"...dear lord, I've caused the end of the world."

Cresselia just grabbed Darkrai by an arm and dragged him out of the room. Within two minutes they were both yelling angrily at each other. Even Mimsy avoided the two, which was saying a lot. Celebi fell to the ground, eyes twitching. Rayquaza sighed and dragged her under the bed and left her there. A faint string of loud curses followed.  
Eventually, Cresselia and Darkrai had somehow got to be right outside of Cassie's window. Shaymin and Jirachi were both watching the two argue, fascinated.  
Groudon woke up and walked to Rayquaza.  
"What happened?"  
Rayquaza looked at Groudon, still rubbing his head.  
"Cassie turned on the ceiling fan, forgetting that I was still on it and I flew into the wall. It hurt. Now Darkrai and Cresselia are wanking about some video online that may or may not have hinted at a romantic relationship between him and some human chick."  
"Oh."

Mew pulled herself up onto the windowsill to watch as well.  
"So, what's the newest addition to the chaotic menu?"  
"Angst."  
".........dammit."  
Jirachi grinned.  
"I think it's fun to watch!"  
Mew and Shaymin stared at him.  
"......I'm not even gonna comment, okay, Jirachi?"  
".....are they in the street now?"  
"Yes....and in oncoming traffic."  
Cassie's head shot up.  
"WHAT?!"  
She ran outside.

Within a few minutes, she came back in, holding them both; one in each hand.  
"Don't. Do. That. Again. Or so help me I will activate my punishment for you two TODAY."  
Darkrai snarled at her for a moment, and Cresselia didn't even meet her gaze.  
Cassie just dropped the two on the floor.  
"Just.....give each other some space, okay?"  
Registeel perked up from where she had fallen near the laptop.  
"Yeah, no one needs to hear your bitchy whi-"  
This was when Regirock had grabbed his sarcastic counterpart and dragged her away.  
"Not a goddamn problem." With that, Darkrai stalked off behind his houseplant and planted himself there. Cresselia floated over to her usual place behind the wicked chest and didn't come out.  
Cassie sighed.  
"And now it's all emo and angsty in here....," she sighed, "It's great for fanfics if done right, but not real life...then it sucks ass."  
Azelf shook his head.  
"No, then it sucks monkey balls!"  
"You're weird."  
"That's right!"  
"....I'm just gonna forget we ever had this conversation."

Celebi finally dragged herself out from under the bed, still muttering strings of curses and 'I ended the world' comments.  
Mew cheerfully floated over and hugged Celebi's arm.  
"Don't be grumpy! We can go play Cassie's Wii if you like!"  
At this, an evil glint appeared in Celebi's eye.  
"....Wii?"  
Mew pointed to the slender, white gaming system next to the TV.  
"It's always been there. Haven't you noticed it?"  
Celebi leapt up at once and drug Mew behind her. "WELL LET'S GO PLAY WITH IT! TEEHEE, WII."  
Mew beamed happily. In the depths of her mind she wondered why there was this fuzzy feeling erupting in her chest, but she figured it was from the secret stash of candy that Cassie thought she had "hidden".  
Groudon smiled.  
"I'll join too I guess."  
Mew just smiled again.  
"The more the merrier! To Brawl!"  
And thus, the trio stayed up for several hours trying to beat each other in a video game.

Meanwhile, Raikou had joined Entei near the laptop, both checking out more YouTube videos.  
"....this video sucks. Let's go to another one."  
So the thunder tiger clicked on another link.  
"I….LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE-"  
"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!"  
Raikou exited the window immediately.  
"Maybe that's enough AMVs for tonight."  
"Yeah, I didn't need to see some ten-year-old chick from Hoenn dancing to THAT…"

End Note: This chapter is very short. I know. But next chapter is super long! : D


	7. Punishments and Awkward Moments

* * *

Author's Note: Anyway, I won't be here for three weeks, so Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Winter Solstice, and Happy whatever else you celebrate! :D

Chapter Seven: Punishments and Awkward Moments

Every plushie in the room could tell it was going to be one of _those_ days when they woke to Cassie laughing maniacally. The looks she was shooting towards Darkrai and Cresselia, however, caused everyone else to avoid the two like the PLAGUE. However, nothing happened until around the middle of the afternoon. Until then, it was tension everywhere. Finally, Cassie broke said tension by growling down at Darkrai and Cresselia, a wicked grin on her face.  
"You two...broke my pottery for my art class......that I worked hours on....you have to be punished..."  
Brian then laughed.  
"Rai... run now."  
Cassie gathered all the Legendaries together in the middle of the room, making them all sit around Darkrai and Cresselia.

"Now....," Cassie grinned wickedly. "Have sex."  
"What?!"  
"Darkrai, pin Cresselia to the floor, and have sex with her. In front of everyone."  
"N-n-no way!"  
Brown eyes narrowed as the girl glared at the two Legends.  
"NOW."  
Then, Darkrai felt his body moving on its own.  
"Oh no."

Cresselia was slowly backing away, but then Cassie glared at her. To her horror, she lay on her back and exposed herself to Darkrai.  
"Oh my God no no no....."  
Then Darkrai was forced to position himself over her.  
All the other Legends were staring in shock as they...began.  
After a few minutes, Cassie smiled.  
"Okay, you guys can stop now."  
They weren't stopping.  
"Uh...I said you guys could stop."  
However, the two didn't seem to hear Cassie or anyone else. They were apparently...too involved to care. Even though the Legends all wanted to turn away, they couldn't because Cassie had told them to watch. After a few more minutes, Darkrai and Cresselia "finished" and the New Moon Legend climbed off of Cresselia and plopped down next to her.

Brian winced.  
"I did NOT expect that. How could you, Cassie?"  
Cassie stared.  
"I.....didn't know they'd.......yeah......"  
She turned and went into the bathroom to wash out her eyes.  
Brain shook his head in disbelief.  
"...I've created lemons of Groudon and Arceus... but this is too much."

The Legends all stared at the two panting Lunar Legends. There was an awkward cough. Albeit reluctantly, Raikou stepped forward.  
"Um...."  
Celebi's eye twitched madly.  
"That. I hate to say. Was the most disgusting thing. I ever saw."  
Palkia, however, was grinning.  
"That was pretty hot."  
Then Dialga pushed him over.  
"Hey! What'd I say? What's the big deal if I thought it was hot?"  
"It's DISGUSTING, that's why!"  
"Well, then maybe I'm just disgusting!"  
"Ugh! And I can't believe I'm in love with you..."  
"Yeah, and you....wait, WHAT?"  
Dialga blinked then stared for a very long time.  
"........................crap."  
She ran like hell.  
Palkia ended up standing there like a moron for over 20 minutes until Registeel, just to spite him, pushed him over. Palkia didn't do anything but lie there for three more hours, still in shock that the pokemon he loved actually returned his feelings.

* * *

Some time later, Cassie said nothing as she slowly unpacked her groceries: she only grinned. It was a grin that would make the blood of the bravest legendary run cold.  
Suicune saw the grin and grimaced. What did the girl have in mind now? Slightly afraid, she went over to Raikou and they sat in a corner, trying to avoid her line of sight. Then, they began to notice: The groceries were mainly sweets, popcorn, pizza, and some sodas and fruit juices. This could not bode well.  
Mew cheered again and flew towards the treats, but Mewtwo used a small bit of power to hold her back.  
"But I want the candyyyyyyyyyy!"  
Cassie grinned. "You'll have it in all good time, Mew. Just let me cook the pizzas and popcorn." She stuffed some popcorn bags into the microwave and placed the pizzas in the oven. From there, she began to root through her DVD collection, picking only the ones that looked good to her.

Cassie looked up, grabbing a movie that looked like it was custom made: drawn by a friend and put on a disc. ".....it's a very special night. ITS MOVIE NIGHT!"  
The teen got various reactions. Some were happy that they'd all get to spend some time together doing something fun, some were horrified at what the girl might show them, and  
some just didn't give a damn. Either way, all of them had an opinion.  
Cassie flipped through her collection of DVDS. "Ooooooookay. We have Saw, in which I will have to send all the faint at heart and the young away, The Scorpion King, The Notebook, Blood And Chocolate, Wall-E...any other suggestions?"  
Several females in the crowd called out The Notebook. Mew was shouting for Wall-E, Giratina wanted to watch Saw, and Deoxys, Shaymin and Suicune wanted to see Blood and Chocolate. Darkrai scoffed.  
"What about Fight Club?"

Cassie reached back into her DVD collection. "Yup, I got that." She pulled it out and added it to her stack.  
A small smile appeared on Darkrai's face. He floated back to the group and sat down on the floor.  
Cassie straightened up at the sound of several buzzers."Oh, just in time! Food's ready." She set the DVDs on the floor and ran into the kitchen to get the food.  
Once Cassie left, a few of the Legends-including Mew- had already gotten to the DVDs,arguing ferverently for their preferred movie to picked.  
Cassie came back out a few minutes later with steaming pizzas on plates, bowls of popcorn and candy, and several jugs of soda. "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH. POPULAR VOTE WINS. WHO WANTS NOTEBOOK?"  
Most of the girl Legends raised their hands. The guys groaned in exasperation.

"Notebook wins then. We'll save Saw for last. After Notebook, Fight Club, then Wall-E, then The Scorpion King, Blood and Chocolate, then Saw. Blood and Chocolate right before Saw so I can send away the queasy and young early on."  
There were cheers and groans from the crowd.  
Cassie smiled and set the food down on the floor and set up The Notebook, flopping herself down onto the beanbag chair.  
Most of the girls cheered and crowded around the television, while the guys mingled around the room. A few of the guys, specifically Manaphy and Azelf, actually paid SOME attention to the film, mostly so they could get into the girls' good graces. However, they didn't know that this actually made them seem homosexual.  
After The Notebook ended, Cassie replenished the snacks and put in Fight Club.

This time, the scene shifted. Most of the guys crowded around the television, while the girls began mingling. Darkrai and Giratina especially seemed to enjoy the blood and violence.  
"Yay violence!"  
Cassie laughed, and, slowly, they shifted through the films.  
Then, they reached the last movie. Cassie picked it up and said, "Okay guys…this is Saw. It's bloody, violent, and I really suggest that you guys think before watching it. I haven't even watched the entire thing through one sitting yet."

She fetched her laptop and hooked it up to the TV and waited for everything to load.  
Raikou began to hum the Jeopardy theme as they waited.  
Right as captions popped up on the screen, Cassie paused it.  
"...now guys, if you don't want to watch this, I suggest you leave."  
A few of the more squeamish Legends left. As they left, the only Legends that remained were Darkrai, Giratina, Raikou, Arceus, and surprisingly, Jirachi.  
Cassie looked them over. "...all right then. Let the film begin."

She pressed play.  
Darkrai stared.  
Giratina was watching with interest.  
Raikou was already regretting that he stayed.  
Arceus was shaking her head.  
Jirachi, strangely enough, was laughing.  
Cassie raised her eyebrows slightly. "....not gonna ask."  
Jirachi just grinned widely and scooched closer to the screen. Everyone else looked at him strangely and backed away a bit before continuing to watch.

It was when the first person was killed when the plushies started to react. Darkrai's jaw had dropped as far as it could go. Arceus just stared at the screen, shocked at the suddenness of what happened. Giratina had started to cry. Raikou had run out of the room, unable to watch anymore. Jirachi was strangely silent.  
As the movie went on, Jirachi was still laughing his ass off as if there was some joke that only he was in on, which was why everything gave him a 5 foot berth.  
When another one of the main characters died in a most unexpected way, Darkrai's jaw dropped further. Giratina shook his head sadly. Arceus was close to tears at this point, no longer caring who saw. Jirachi was still laughing.  
During a scene transition, however, the screen turned white. Darkrai covered his eyes for a moment.  
"Agh!"  
Giratina blinked several times, temporarily blinded. Arceus didn't mind at all. Jirachi hissed and dashed into a corner, an eye still on the screen.

A few minutes later, Cassie paused the movie.  
"Guys, now we're going into Saw's second half. To some people, it gets even more gorier after this. Do you guys want to keep going?"  
Darkrai and Giratina shrugged, knowing that it couldn't get much bloodier than it already had. Arceus nodded, now latched onto Cassie's arm. She hated how vulnerable she felt in this form. Jirachi was nodding furiously.  
"MOOOOORE BLOOOOOD!"  
Everyone stared at him. Then slowly backed away.  
Cassie shrugged and pressed play.

Unfortunately for everyone, it got bloodier.  
Much...much...much bloodier.  
Jirachi beamed and went back near the screen.  
Darkrai was twitching. Giratina was the only one who was still not as fazed, since he saw a lot of blood on a daily basis being the guardian of the Underworld. Arceus just stared.  
"How is that possible?"  
"It's called cutting him freaking open."  
"I know but....."  
The Goddess Pokemon shuddered and dashed out of the room. After a moment, Giratina followed the one he loved in order to comfort her. Only Darkrai and Jirachi were left. Darkrai was, at the moment, looking an ugly shade of green.  
Darkrai looked like he was about to barf. Jirachi was giggling lightly to himself.  
"That was fun!"  
At that, the wish-granting Pokemon floated out of the room to see what the others were doing.

Cassie looked at Darkrai . "....you okay?"  
Darkrai was twitching. Then he keeled over and...somehow vomited on the carpet.  
"Ugh...."  
Then he fell over backwards, thankfully avoiding his own barf. But then that was when Mimsy decided to come in. He took one look at Darkrai then snatched him up in his jaws and dashed out of the room. Darkrai knew this. But he was still feeling too sick to do anything, even though now he technically could.  
Cassie winced.  
"Whoo boy...he didn't take that well. I better go save him...then take care of this barf."

* * *

In another room, Mimsy had already positioned himself over Darkrai and was ready to procede with the butt raping, when he heard a noise behind him. The feline turned to see Cresselia glaring at him angrily.  
"Leave. Him. Alone."  
Mimsy hissed in reply.  
"I mean it. Leave him alone."  
Another hiss, then the cat leaned over Darkrai about to thrust into him...when he was thrown against the wall with a mild psychic attack. Cresselia flew over to Darkrai and turned him over.  
To her horror, his face was still a bit green and he was mumbling to himself.  
"Oh my gosh....what the hell happened?"  
Mimsy, however, was angry. He wanted to get revenge. Now, most cats would just have gotten up and looked for another plushie to hump, but not Mimsy. For some reason he had grown "attached" to the little Darkrai plush.  
He yowled and ran towards Cresselia. If he couldn't have his plush-buddy, then neither could she! Within a moment they were both wrestling on the floor.

Cassie ran into the room, picking up Darkrai and gently setting him on the counter before picking of Mimsy, prying Cresselia free from his grip, and threw Mimsy across the room.  
"MIMSY! I AM GOING TO NEUTER YOU NEXT WEEK! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
Mimsy hissed again and then walked out of the room, looking dejected.

Cresselia moaned. One of her rings was torn open, stuffing coming out. There were several scratches on her.  
Cassie gasped and quickly gathered the two plushies up, deciding to ignore the vomit on her carpet, and went into the other room. She grabbed her trusty needle and thread and started stitching the cuts on Cresselia. She muttered, "Dammit. I shouldn't have proposed we watched that..."  
"I....defended my man..."  
Cresselia grinned up at Cassie.  
"I....kicked that cat's ass because of it....heheheh...."  
Cassie smiled weakly and continued sewing her up. "I'm sorry. I'll get Mimsy neutered immediately."

After stitching up the last cut, she ran into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth, laying on the full moon pokemon's counterpart's head. "Not sure that'll help....sorry about proposing we watch that."  
Darkrai was still muttering to himself.  
"It's.....it's okay.....really..."  
Cassie frowned slightly. "...you don't look okay."  
Darkrai stared at her, ceasing his mutters.  
".....I don't?"  
Cassie's frown deepened incredibly. "heck no! you vomited on the carpet, you're muttering to yourself...Jeezus, I'm gonna freaking lock that DVD in a chest and not let anyone watch it again."  
Darkrai just started laughing, obviously becoming delirious from the almost buttrape and the effects of the movie, and kept laughing for five more minutes before passing out for the next day and a half, when he woke to Mew about to fart in his face. Then he just fired a full-on Dark Pulse to the childlike Legend, wondering why his powers were back again.

End Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…especially Darkrai and Cresselia's….-snickers- _punishment_….-is slapped for being a pervert- Anyway, see you all in 3 weeks or so. Ja mata! –runs-


	8. Why Mew Should Never Have a Video Camera

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile…a bunch of stuff has happened... Anyway….here is chapter eight of Plushies of Legend!

Chapter Eight: Why Mew Should Never Have a Video Camera…EVER.

The sky outside Cassie's window was dark. Rain splattered against the glass as Mew pressed her face against the window, sad that the sun wasn't coming out.

"I wanna go outside and plaaaay…"  
At this, Brian-who was trying to outrace cops on his Grand Theft Auto game-stood up and went over to the pink Legend.

"Mew…the weather guy on TV said this'll keep up for the rest of the day, if not tomorrow. You're gonna have to find something else to do."

"Like what?"

"Like…uh…," the teen looked around the room and then, spotting Cassie's digital camera on her desk, tossed the object to Mew.  
"Here. Take some photos or videos or something."  
Mew's countenance brightened up immediately.  
"Okay!"

Then the little plush floated away with the camera, ready to film some of her fellow Legends.

***

A few hours later, Mew had gathered the other Legendaries, Cassie, Brian and Vespera into the room. Cassie was hooking up the camera to the laptop, trying to make it so that Mew's creation could be viewed.

"You guys are going to love this!"

Celebi shrugged.

"Hey, as long as I can get a good laugh or two out of it, then I'm okay."

Mew beamed and then glomped the Forest Legend.

"Okay, it's ready guys!"

All the chatter stopped, and everyone in the room turned towards the laptop. Immediately, Mew's face filled the screen.

"_Hi everybody! I'm filming this 'cause I'm bored and I wanna see what other people are doing! So let's start with a tour!"  
_Then they all watched as Mew began to scan over some Legends going through their regular activities. Then, of course, she scanned over Heatran.

_"Not important!"_

_  
"Hey!"_

The screen showed the camera moving along even as Heatran kept trying to jump back into the frame, but then the poor guy fell against the laundry basket and it fell on top of him. As they watched, Cassie pat Heatran on his head sympathetically.

The camera then panned along, and it was clear that Mew was floating down the hallway. There was a faint noise heard from a slightly open door.

_"Huh? What's going on in here?"_

Entei looked at his two counterparts, confused as to why they were suddenly looking terrified. Suicune was muttering "no, no, no…" under her breath and Raikou was shaking his head. But then everyone in the room looked at the screen when they heard a loud moan.

_"Oh…Raikou…"_

_  
"You…feel good……ah…"_

Slowly, everyone in the room turned towards Raikou and Suicune-both were redder than Groudon and looked as if they wanted to disappear.

Darkrai stared at the screen for awhile, not looking perturbed at all.

"It's about time…"

Raikou turned to his best friend, an incredulous look on his face.

"Abou-about time?! Like you have any right! You just got laid YESTERDAY. And it was only because Cassie forced you to!"

"I was going to ask Cresselia out eventually."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Right."

Cassie then coughed loudly, interrupting the two.  
"As much fun I'm having by listening to you two argue…"

She went silent and pointed to Vespera. The innocent little plush was staring at the screen, her head tilted slightly to the side.  
"Mommy…Daddy…what are Auntie Suicune and Uncle Raikou doing?"  
Darkrai instantly pushed Cresselia towards their daughter.  
"You're a girl like her-explain it."  
Then Darkrai went to the opposite side of the room, eyes trained on the screen. Cresselia sighed and took Vespera off to another room to try and explain what was happening on the screen.

On the screen, one could see the camera quickly moving away.  
_"Whoops! Hope they didn't see me…well; let's see what else is going on…"_

The camera ended up going into another room. Dialga was in there with several cereal boxes.  
_"What is she…?"  
_Mew's question was answered when the Time Legendary opened a small, low cabinet with her tail and began to shove cereal into it.  
_"Uh…"_  
Dialga then went to a slightly open drawer and began pouring cereal into it. This pattern continued for several minutes before Dialga shoved the now-empty boxes behind a bookcase and made to leave.

_"Uh oh!"_  
Mew and her camera moved very quickly away. As this occurred, Palkia looked at his counterpart and sort-of-girlfriend.  
"Why were you hiding cereal in random places?"  
"Well, uh…I….uh….because I…..I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"  
Everyone stared at her.  
"O……kay….."

Shrugging, Cassie, Brian and the plushies turned back to the screen. And then they all winced at the terrible noise coming from the speakers.

"Gah! It's Uxie singing!"  
But it was when they heard what he was _trying_ to sing that made them laugh.

"_Fergalicious definitous make them boys go loco…"_

Uxie was blushing deeply, "looking" down at the floor. Mesprit floated over and pat his arm, trying hard not to giggle.  
"Hey, it's okay Uxie…"  
"…Thanks…"

Now slightly comforted, Uxie turned back to the laptop, "watching" the video.

The group watched as the camera moved again, towards another room where there was music playing on a radio. The screen panned over to reveal Giratina reading a magazine.  
Silent, Arceus looked at the death centipede.

"You read Oprah."  
Everyone in the room immediately began to snicker. Giratina felt a blush go across his face.

"Y-yes…," he said in embarrassment, "But…well….I kinda read it….'cause…"  
He was interrupted by the television.

_"Hey Giratina! Whatcha doin'?"  
"DAMMIT MEW, GO AWAY I'M READING!"_  
They all watched as the Renegrade Legend tried to hide the magazine, but to no avail. Mew had taken it and started to laugh._  
"Oh my gosh, you read Oprah?! Why?! It's for girls!"_  
_"SHUT UP! And as for your question, I read it to try and understand girls more…,"_ he blushed and looked away._ "so then…maybe…Arceus…"_

He stopped talking and snatched the magazine away from Mew, then pushed her out of the room and slammed the door in the pink Legend's face.  
Mew stood there floating for a bit. _  
"…why's he so grumpy? Huh. Well, let's see what else is going on in the house!"_

The whole group now was quiet, most looking at Giratina and Arceus who were both blushing.  
"Um…I'm gonna go."  
At this, Giratina left the room. Shortly after, Cresselia and Vespera reentered; the former blushing a bit.

"How'd it go?"  
Cresselia turned to Suicune and pointed at Vespera. The small legend looked fine, but then she could see that her visible eye was twitching slightly.  
"….oh."

The video on the camera kept going, ending up near Deoxys and Mewtwo who were near Cassie's dresser. Deoxys was looking at the mirror and changing her forms as she did.  
_"…I don't know…my defense form…do you think it makes me look fat?"_  
Mewtwo looked up from his book.  
_"I think you look fine no matter what form you're in Deoxys. You know that."  
"Yeah, but does it make me look fat?"_

The manmade legend put down his book and walked over to his girlfriend and looked at her.  
_"…it just makes it so you can take more hits. Thus the reason why it's called your defense form."  
"So you're saying it DOES make me look fat."_

Apparently, Mewtwo did not know that this was one of the things that was NEVER to be said to one's girlfriend and nodded. He noticed Deoxys' look of doom too late.  
_"I'M NOT FAT DAMMIT!"_  
Mewtwo let out a yell and quickly flew away with Deoxys in her speed form chasing after him. Everyone could hear Mew's laughter in the background before the camera moved along. The sounds of Mewtwo being chased by Deoxys was still heard occasionally, however. By this point, all the males in the room were berating Mewtwo for saying that to his girlfriend, telling him that "fat" was a forbidden subject with women. The said legend just rubbed the back of his head, where a large pen cap was lodged. Cassie took Mewtwo into her arms and gently took it out, at which the Pokémon collapsed onto Cassie's lap and thanked her profusely. Deoxys just threw her boyfriend a look of smug satisfaction before turning to the screen again.

At this point the camera moved on, going back into Cassie's room towards the windowsill. Celebi was there playing Cassie's DSi, facing away from the pink legend. They all stared as the camera zoomed in on Celebi's rear, and there was no movement. This continued for several minutes until Cassie just decided to fast forward.  
"Did you forget to keep going Mew?"  
"No, I filmed it on purpose."  
After a few moments Cassie blanched.  
"For 20 minutes?"  
Silence filled the room. Until, of course, Celebi decided to speak up.

"….Mew. Why did you film my ass for 20 minutes?"  
"…because you have a nice ass."  
Celebi stared at her best friend/one-night-stand and sighed. Sometimes she never understood her.

"Ah, here we go."  
Cassie pressed play on the camera and Mew seemed to shake herself out of whatever trance she was in and quickly moved away. Everyone turned back to the camera, however, when Mew began to giggle on the screen.  
_"Ooh, I hear Ho-oh!"_  
The camera moved rapidly to Cassie's closet. Inside, Ho-oh was listening to said girl's MP3 player.  
_"I'm bringing sexy back…yeah…those other boys don't know how to act…yeah…I'm-"_  
Ho-oh was staring at Mew with a look of horror on his face, at which the small legend began giggling.

_"Ooooh, I'm gonna tell Lugia you were singing this! He's gonna crack up!"_  
_"NO, MEW!"_

The plush phoenix rushed at the camera and static filled the screen for a moment before falling onto the floor, the view on one of Cassie's shoes. A sound of a scuffle was in the back ground before the images on the screen rushed by quickly-it seemed as if Mew was flying away.  
_"HAHAHA I STILL HAVE THE CAMERA!"  
"Nooooooooooo!"_

Everyone in the room stared at Ho-oh, who looked very, very embarrassed. Lugia was staring at his best friend and blushing.  
"…I…think you sing good. I…didn't mind hearing it."  
Ho-oh looked over at Lugia.  
"…really?"  
"Yeah."  
The two birds sat there like that, blushing and glancing at each other. Registeel snorted.  
"Oh, just go get a room you two."  
Lugia and Ho-oh stared at each other, both still blushing.  
"…okay."  
Then the two got up and went into Cassie's bathroom.  
Registeel, looking a bit disgusted, turned back to the screen as did everyone else.

On the screen, Mew had apparently decided to explore more of the house. The legend floated down the hall towards the living room, where Brian was watching wrestling on the television and occasionally complaining about it.  
_"Hey Brian! Thanks for the camera! Anyway, have you seen Arceus around?"  
"Yeah, I think she's in the other room with Frodo. You know, the dog."  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Bri!"_  
Ignoring Brian's look of confusion at the new nickname, Mew floated into the other room.  
_"Awww…."_  
The screen showed Arceus sleeping next to Frodo, who snuggled next to his plushie friend.  
_"That's so cute…"_  
Frodo simply panted at Mew, looking as if there was a "smile" on his snout.  
_"Hey boy!"_  
Mew floated over to the dog and they could all see Mew's small paw petting the dog on the top of his head. Then a "fraaaap!" was heard on the screen.  
_"Frodo! Was that you?"_

The bloodhound, of course, said nothing but sniffed the camera lens. Then Mew moved the camera to Arceus, whose face was scrunched up.  
_"Ah, I think she can smell it Frodo…not a good move."_  
Frodo said nothing else, but licked Arceus on the top of her head before putting his head down and closing his eyes.  
_"Well…oh, I smell it now too! Ew! Frodo, your farts are NASTY. I'm outta here!"_  
Quickly, the camera moved away from the snoozing duo and into another room.

Arceus looked a bit disgusted as she looked at the screen.  
"So that's why my dream suddenly turned into a nightmare…ugh."  
She gave a small shudder and turned her attention back to the screen.

It moved back to Cassie's room after a bit more exploring, and Mew opened the door, knocking against something. They could all hear a cry on the screen and something getting shut.  
_"Uh…what just happened?"  
_Mew closed the door behind her and stared at the mini-fridge. There was a banging heard inside.  
_"…is someone in there?"  
"It's ME you crazy person!"  
"…who's me?"  
"ME!"  
"….who?"  
"DAMMIT, IT'S ARTICUNO! YOU SHUT ME IN HERE! LET ME OUT! IT'S BORING IN HERE!"  
"Ohhhhhhh…okay!"_  
The camera was put down while still filming. Everyone saw Mew going over to the mini-fridge and tugging on the door.  
_"…it's stuck. I can't get it open."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Wait, let me get someone else. Hey Zapdos!"_

Mew turned the camera towards Zapdos before heading over. The said grumpy hawk was trying-unsuccessfully-to solve a Rubik's cube he had found sticking out of Brian's knapsack.  
_"What? This'd better be important."  
"It is. I accidentally shut Articuno into the mini-fridge and I can't get it open."_  
Mew winced at the look Zapdos was giving her. If looks were able to kill…but then Zapdos stopped glaring at her and instead took on a thoughtful gaze.  
_"Wait…but wouldn't she like it in the fridge?"  
"She says that it's too boring."  
"Oh."_  
The two headed back towards the mini-fridge and-Mew turning the camera back towards them-began to tug on it.  
_"Hey Regigigas! Get over here!"_  
The titan legend, who was playing Jenga with Heatran, went over. _  
"Articuno's stuck in the fridge and we can't get her out. Can you help us?"_  
The stoic plushie said nothing, but simply went over to the door and tugged it, opening it easily. Articuno flew out quickly and glomped Zapdos.

_"Oh Zappy! You saved me!"  
"Yeah, well…you know…"_  
Faintly they could hear Regigigas scoff in annoyance before going back to his game.  
_"Hehehe!"_  
Mew turned the camera back on herself.  
_"I guess this is it for the day! A buncha stuff happened and I hope you guys enjoyed my video! I'm out!"_  
Then the camera turned off.

Everyone in the room turned towards Mew. Most were looking as if they wanted to kill the Legend…painfully.  
"Guys…don't you like my video? I-I thought it was funny…"  
Slowly the plushies began to crowd around her. Mew shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come. Then she blinked and turned back to the screen, as did everyone else.  
Heatran was on the screen, adjusting the camera as best he could with his legs.  
_"I was reading one of Cassie's mom's self-help books and it said that if I think I'm important, then I'm important! And that I can't let other people control how I think of myself! So I AM IMPORTANT, Mew!"_  
He let out a cry of triumph. But then that turned into a cry of alarm as he fell off of the nightstand.  
Heatran had a look on his face that was between embarrassment and pride.  
"Now you guys can beat her up."  
At this, the majority of the plushies in the room went to chase after Mew, who had snuck out during Heatran's take-over of the camera.  
Cassie turned to Brian.  
"…don't give her my camera. Ever. Again."  
"Deal…"

End Note: THERE. After many months hiatus, this fic is being continued! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review. And yes, I will update Dance of the Northern Lights soon, don't worry! (runs off)


	9. Return of the Plot Kind Of

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. You see, I've been depressed lately…anyway. I'm trying to remedy that with writing this funny chapter. It actually takes place at Brian's house for once! :D Yeah, Brian is going to become a major person in the story. Well, he is, but I just haven't really gone into his personality enough, you know? :3 Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D Oh, and the song lyrics are from Amazed by Lonestar….*shamelessly adds her kitten Nala into the story* XD

Dedication: To Goldeneye101 who helped me with the Modern Warfare stuff. XD And for being awesome. *huggles him* And to Tassanar who created the Pachirisu character. *huggles him too*

Chapter Nine: Return of the Plot (kind of)

"Hey Arceus, what the fuck are we doing?"  
From her spot on top of the bookshelf, Arceus looked down from her yaoi manga at Registeel.

The goddess Pokemon floated down from the shelf.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what are we doing about becoming normal size again? About going to our own world again."  
"Registeel, you know that I don't have all of my powers back yet."  
"Yeah, but no one has even looked into getting back or anything. All that's happened is that Darkrai's been buttraped repeatedly by an horny cat, Jirachi somehow ended up fucking insane, and Palkia and Dialga finally figured out that they wanna screw each other."

"Come on. You know it's true."

Arceus just looked annoyed. But then she smiled and looked towards Cassie's bed. Her eyes glowed white for a moment and then the Pachirisu plushie on Cassie's bed came to life.  
"You. Go follow Registeel around no matter what."  
"Yes, Arceus!"  
Then the little Pachirisu plush turned to the irritated Legendary in question, grinning widely.  
"I'm your biggest fan!"  
"Right…"

The Pachirisu plushie latched onto Registeel's arm-despite the latter's complaints-and was happily dragged off by the legendary. Arceus just laughed a bit. That would teach her to talk down to her.

Most of the plushies were just hanging out that day. It was snowing out, and Cassie and Brian had just started their Christmas break from school. Currently, Brian was at his own house with a slight cold. Cassie was due back any moment from the doctor's office-she had to get a flu shot. Arceus was reading yaoi on top of the bookshelf, a slight blush on her face.  
This is hot…

But her thoughts of awesome, hot yaoiness were interrupted when Cassie quickly ran into her room and shut the door behind her. Ho-oh, Regirock, and several other plushies went over to her.  
"What's wrong, Cassie?"  
"My parents are home. They're almost NEVER home because they work all the time. You guys can't stay here! At least not for the next few days!"  
Arceus quickly floated over to the girl.  
"Stay calm, Cassie…why not just take us all to Brian's house?"  
"Yeah, but he's sick with a cold."  
Entei walked up to her.  
"It's just a cold…besides it's probably the only way if we want to keep acting normal. You know we don't like to sit still for too long."  
Cassie sighed.  
"I guess you're right…"  
A few minutes later, all the plushies-including Pachirisu and Vespera-were in Cassie's backpack and she was on the way to Brian's house.

* * *

Cassie walked into Brian's room, smiling widely.  
"Hey Brian!"

She set the plushies down and then bumped against something on the floor  
"Hey. Oh, watch the cage…watching her for my cousin."  
"Okay."

She opened the bag and immediately the plushies poured out and began to look around the room.

One wall had a TV and Xbox 360, with games scattered around the dresser. Another wall had a row of karate belts, Rock Band instruments, red curtains, and nightstand. A small Groudon plushie with a pink ribbon around it's neck was there although, it of course, was motionless. Another wall had a large Groudon poster on it. Underneath the poster was a small cage, holding a guinea pig. The piece of paper attached to the cage said Cupcake. Then the last wall had a dresser, this one with a mirror and, in the spirit of the season, a tiny sprig of mistletoe.

Groudon stared at the plushie with the pink ribbon around its neck.  
"What's with this, Brian?"  
The said teen looked over.  
"Oh, that's Devon. She's my Groudon character."  
"Oh."

Brian was in front of his TV, playing a game on said Xbox 360. Registeel and Pachirisu looked at the open box next to the game and saw that it was a game called Modern Warfare 2. Raikou, who was the only one who had played this game before out of the plushies-Brian showed it to him once-saw that the sandy-haired boy was using a chopper gunner. Sitting down next to him, Raikou began to comment.

Soon, Arceus joined them-but she just mostly watched, listening to Raikou and Brian talk heavily about war tactics and weapons. Eventually though, she got bored and started to doze off on Brian's leg. He squeed a bit when she did this.

Regigigas was bored, and began to walk around Brian's room. Glancing at the guinea pig cage for a moment, he looked away-but then he did a double take. The guinea pig was staring at him. She had mostly white fur but had some brown and orange spots. Her eyes were a deep brown. Currently her small nose was moving for some reason. Regigigas began to have a new feeling going through him.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you-_

"Suicune, change the song. It sucks."  
"Oh, okay. Didn't notice it changed…"

Regigigas, however, didn't notice the song. He just went over to the guinea pig's cage and-if he had a mouth-he would be smiling.

* * *

Underneath the mistletoe that was on Brian's dresser, Darkrai and Cresselia were happily taking advantage of this excuse to make out. For awhile they were just enjoying each other. But then...

"Heeheeheehee!"

Both lunar Legendaries paused from their making out to see Jirachi and Manaphy watching them, the former with an insane grin on his face.

"Dammit Jirachi! What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching you guys."

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun!"

Darkrai started to charge up a Dark Pulse.

"Go away you little pervert! And why the fuck are you here, Manaphy?"

"I was bored."

"Of course."

But a few minutes later, Darkrai and Cresselia felt that their making out was becoming too heated, so they went to another room to continue. Jirachi was bored and floated off to look at some of Brian's books and soon was curled up reading something called Artemis Fowl. Manaphy glanced at Jirachi for a moment and then ran off before the wish plush forced him to read the book to him.

Then Manaphy bumped into Deoxys. The alien plushie looked a bit concerned and a little confused at the smaller Legend.

"Okay, why exactly ARE you following Jirachi around, Manaphy?"  
The little blue Legendary looked away, blushing a bit in embarassment.  
"Well…he blackmailed me."  
Deoxys stared. Then she face palmed.

"I'm afraid to ask…"  
"No, it's not anything…really bad…it's just…well, you know how Phione's my daughter, right?"  
"Yeah…"

"Well…Phione's mom…"  
"Wasn't she a Ditto?"  
"Yes…and…well…"  
He shuddered.  
"She's one of those girls who…well….if you don't call her after….you know…"  
He shuddered again.  
"What'd she do, Manaphy?"  
"She….she….stalked me. And left 349 messages on my phone….and it took me months to shake her off…her tracking skills are insane…"  
"………….and how did Jirachi blackmail you?"  
"He threatened to tell her where I lived…"  
"…that's cold, man."  
"I know."

Then they heard a cry from another room. Cresselia and Darkrai raced into the room, soon followed by a brown and black blur. They all stared in surprise-but then Brian laughed.

"It seems that cats-even kittens-like you a lot Darkrai. That's Nala. She's our new kitten."  
The said kitten was staring at Darkrai with the look of a hunter.  
"Dammit, go away!"  
"Aww…'Rai, she's cuuute…let's adopt her!"  
Darkrai stared at Cresselia with a deadpan look. He was about to say something, but then Nala the kitten tackled him.  
"WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS LIKE M-OW. OW! DAMMIT, SHE'S BITING MY ARM!"

Cresselia sighed and simply went to free her boyfriend from the overly-playful kitten.

* * *

A few hours later, Cassie had left-her parents had wanted her to come home for the night-and the plushies were settling in at Brian's house. Even though there was always someone home at his house, they didn't really bother the boy. So the plushies were safe there for now. It was around 7 when Dialga disrupted the peace with her panic.

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

Several of the plushies looked over to where Dialga was. She was crying. Palkia immediately rushed over to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Dia?"

"I-I-I ate some bad cheese and now my stomach hurts and I'M GONNA DIE!"

"....what."

But Dialga didn't even answer her boyfriend as Mew and Phione grabbed her and began to look for somewhere she could sit down.

"...am I dreaming...?"

Rayquaza began to snicker.

"No, Palkia, people are just being insane again."

"Right."

But then they both stared in surprise when Dialga was being pushed around...in a wheelchair?

"Where...the hell did they get that?"

"Who the fuck knows."

End Note: …God, this chapter was short, random, and terrible. I'm sorry people…I'll write a better chapter next time! XP …*stares at the little Groudon plushie with the pink ribbon* You'll come in next chapter…


End file.
